Tout est fini
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: TwoShot  réagi Ginny face à sa rupture avec Harry ? Bien devant lui, mais après ? POV de Ginny
1. Tout est fini

**Tout est fini…**

Nous ne pouvons plus, tu viens de le dire. Nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble, nous aimer, et tout cela à cause d'une seule et même personne, Voldemort. Tu veux encore une fois bien faire, mais si je m'en fichais ? Si je préférais mourir avec toi plutôt que vivre sans toi ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si protecteur ?

Depuis le temps que je m'attends à ce que tu viennes me voir pour me dire cela… Non pas que je le veuille, bien sur que non, mais je te connais. J'ai approuvé, devant toi, mais depuis que tu es parti, suivit par le ministre, je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. J'ai attendu si longtemps…

Beaucoup de personnes pleurent la perte du plus grand sorcier, Albus Dumbledore, beaucoup de personnes ont le cœur brisé, ayant perdu espoir. Mais pas moi, du moins plus maintenant. Je pleure la perte de mon amour, j'ai le cœur brisé de tristesse. Si seulement je savais ce que toi, Ron et Hermione me cachez…

Demain nous allons partir, rentrer chez nous. Tous les examens ont été annulés, beaucoup d'élèves sont déjà absents, les parents jugeant la sécurité nul sans Dumbledore. L'avenir de l'école est incertain, on parle déjà de ne pas la rouvrir. Mais que ferons-nous alors ? Que feras-tu ?

Depuis toujours je veux être avec toi, et quand cela arrive, il faut que Tu-Sais-Qui revienne. En héros, tu cherches à me protéger, mais je serai plus en sécurité avec toi que nul par d'autre. Et Ron et Hermione, eux, tu ne les empêcheras pas de te suivre…

On dit souvent qu'avec le temps les blessures s'atténuent, mais rien n'est plus faux. L'été est passé et tu es parti, personne ne sait où. Mon cœur t'a perdu une seconde fois, plus douloureusement encore que la première. Tu ne peux pas me faire cela, je t'en prie…

Poudlard a ré ouvert, malgré tout, et je fais ma sixième année. Mais rien n'est plus comme avant, tu n'es plus là, et les souvenirs refont surface. Chaque pièce a son histoire, retraçant la notre, les baisers au coin du feu, les ballades main dans la main dans le parc, les couloirs. Mais où es-tu ?

C'est une question que tout le monde se pose, je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler la dernière fois que ton nom n'est pas apparu dans la Gazette. Tous les jours, elle me rappelle que nous n'avons pas de nouvelle de toi, que nous ne savons pas où tu te trouves, tout comme Ron et Hermione.

Je sais que les chances que tu me reviennes sont faibles, mais j'espère encore. Beaucoup de mes amis sont là pour essayer de me remonter le moral, mais tant que je ne serai pas certaine que tu es en vie, je ne cesserai de me morfondre. Tu compte tellement pour moi, Harry…

Pourquoi à chacun de mes cours je t'imagine à ma place ? Pourquoi dans chacun de mes rêves tu es présent ? Dans la moindre de mes pensées ? Tes dernières paroles se répètent en boucle dans mon esprit, comme si cela s'était passé hier. Mais tant de temps a passé, pourquoi pas mes sentiments ?

Les membres de l'Ordre s'inquiètent, plusieurs fois déjà ils sont venus au château pour parler avec Mc Gonagall. A eux non plus, vous ne leur avez rien dit ? J'ai cru que la directrice allait vous étrangler, tout les trois, quand elle a vu que vous ne seriez pas là cette année…

Les jours passent, les fêtes de fin d'années arrivent, je vais devoir rentrer. Le Terrier me paraîtra si vide sans vous. La douleur de votre perte ne se fait que plus intense, c'est la première fois que Noël se passera sans toi depuis bien des années déjà…

Les hypothèses vont bon train sur ton absence. Tu déprimes après la mort de Dumbledore et ne sors plus de chez toi, tu as été enlevé par Voldemort ou un de ses sbires, tu es devenu invisible… Tant de calomnies sur toi ! Ta disparition les amuse-t-elle à ce point ?

Je sais que je ne devrais plus m'inquiéter pour toi, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'y peux rien. Tu as toujours fais parti de ma vie, du moins depuis mes dix ans, je ne veux pas que tu en disparaisses aussitôt, surtout avec ce qu'il y a eu, entre nous…

Les mois que nous avons passés ensemble furent les plus beaux de ma vie. Mais tu as préféré Voldemort à moi. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, il a tué tant de tes proches, tes parents les premiers. Tu m'as laissé, pour de nobles et modestes raisons, manifestement…

Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe, tout comme je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait l'an dernier. Quel est ce secret que t'a confié Albus Dumbledore ? Où étiez vous le soir de l'attaque qui lui a coûté la vie ? Toute cette histoire a-t-elle un lien avec ton absence ?

Penses-tu encore à moi, dans les moments où tu te souviens de nous ? Entre deux combats, je suppose, après avoir risqué ta vie… Je ne peux pas m'y faire, tu me hantes, ou presque. Ais-je encore une chance quand tu reviendras ? Dis moi si pour toi, entre nous, tout est vraiment fini…


	2. Je t'aime encore

Je t'aime encore…

Nous ne pouvons plus, je viens de te le dire, ignorant la plainte que mon cœur avait poussé à la seule pensée de prononcer ses paroles. Mais c'est mieux pour nous, pour toi, tu es plus en sécurité loin de moi qu'à mes cotés, crois moi, ne m'en veux pas… Je ne veux pas te perdre comme tant de monde, je te protègerai, tant que je le pourrai.

J'ai réfléchis à toutes les options, pour vu que nous restions ensemble, mais cela s'avéra tout de même impossible, pour ta sécurité en partie. Je voudrai tant ne pas avoir à faire cela, ne pas avoir l'impression de t'abandonner, commandé par un destin que je ne peux pas ignorer, puisqu'il me rattrape sans cesse, Voldemort…

J'ai vu tes larmes quand je suis parti, me brisant le cœur un peu plus, sachant que j'étais le seul responsable de tes pleurs. Je sais que tu accepterais plus facilement si tu savais les raisons de ce choix crucial, mais je ne peux rien te dire, moins de personnes seront au courant de cette histoire mieux cela vaudra, si je veux la mener à bien.

Je quitterai ta famille, avec Ron et Hermione, puisqu'ils ne veulent pas me laisser achever la prophétie seul, dans la nuit suivant le mariage de Bill. Plus vite nous nous en irons, moins durs seront les au revoirs. Non, ce ne sont pas des adieux, je refuse de partir défaitiste, je tenterai ma chance, l'amour est plus fort que la haine, j'en suis convaincu.

Chaque jour je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas te voir plus tôt, m'apercevoir que tu étais une fille géniale, que je t'aimais, plus que tout. Les mois avec toi furent parmi les meilleurs, mais Voldemort est de retour, le sort de la population sorcière et moldue est entre mes mains, je ne peux pas les abandonner, même si mes sentiments pour toi sont infinis…

Je n'ose pas imaginer les vacances que tu as du passer, surtout après notre départ. Je sais que certaines attaques ont eu lieu près de chez toi, me confortant ainsi dans mon choix de t'éloigner. Mes recherches avancent doucement mais sûrement, avec l'aide précieuse que m'apportent Ron est Hermione, quand ils le peuvent ou suite à leurs recherches diverses.

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Poudlard, par contre, si ce n'est que je sais qu'elle a ré ouverte. MC Gonagall doit en avoir prit la direction, je suppose, elle est la plus à même à prendre en charge une école comme la notre. Et Dumbledore avait confiance en elle, tout comme moi… Je regrette tant de mettre mes études, ma carrière d'Aurors, de cotés, tout cela à cause de Voldemort…

Je n'ai dit à personne où nous nous cachions, mais nous sommes tous les trois en sécurité, dans un endroit que nul ne soupçonnerait, j'en suis certain. Je sais que beaucoup de monde nous cherche, mais c'est inutile, ils ne nous trouveront pas, et nous ne rentrerons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas atteint notre but.

Malgré tout, tu occupes toujours autant mes pensées, tout comme mes rêves. Je sais que mes sentiments pour toi ne font qu'augmenter, malgré le temps qui passe et la distance qui nous sépare. Mon cœur bat toujours pour toi, malgré les apparences. Je me bats pour toi, pour nous, pour que nous puissions nous retrouver le plus tôt possible…

Les fêtes de fin d'année arrivent, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'y penser. Sais-tu que deux Horcruxes ont déjà étaient détruits depuis que nous sommes à leurs recherches ? Oui, la coupe de Poufsouffle et l'objet de Serdaigle. Il n'en reste plus que trois, dont Voldemort et son serpent, Nagini. Mais nous ne connaissons rien du dernier…

Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire subir tout cela, mon absence, celle de ton frère d'Hermione… C'est énormément, j'en suis conscient, mais nous en aurons bientôt fini, quel que soit l'issue de la bataille finale. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, nous sommes en sécurité et nous ne prenons jamais de risques inutiles.

Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir t'expliquer se qu'il se passe réellement, de ne pas pouvoir te parler de la mission que Dumbledore m'a confié, juste pour t'aider à endurer cette période. Mais j'ai promis, et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Tout cela ne te suffira peut-être pas, mais saches que je ne t'ai pas oublié, malgré les mois, et que ta place dans mon cœur ne fait que s'agrandir chaque jour un peu plus. Je reviendrai vers toi, je te le promets, quand toute cette histoire prendra fin.

Souviens-toi juste que mon âme t'appartient, que je t'aime encore…


End file.
